


"Now What?! I Think My Internet BFF And I Have Switched Bodies!"

by Jewelfox



Series: Magical Gem [YOUR NAME]-chan! [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, F/F, Foxes, Gay Space Rocks, Gem Fusion, Kitsune, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Magical Girls, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Transformation, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelfox/pseuds/Jewelfox
Summary: "Fuse with me," you say, through gritted teeth."Please decide on an activation phrase, to channel your will through the-""JUST FUSE WITH ME, ALREADY!" you shout, picking the fox up in both hands and shaking her up and down.---It's Lapis' turn to become a magical girl now! Or is it YOUR turn again? Are you Lapis? Is she you? What even is fusion, and how does it work?! Either way, you've got to save whoever is inside [YOUR NAME]'s vulnerable human body, before a Snowflake Obsidian turns her into a popsicle!





	1. Dislocated

You are LAPIS LAZULI. You think. You were a fusion of her and a human girl called [YOUR NAME], or [Y/N] for short, up until about TEN MINUTES AGO. Now you feel weird, like you're seeing yourself through her eyes, and you're scared because is that just how people feel after unfusing from someone they love? Or did you somehow SWITCH PLACES?

Anyway, this human girl is also a [YOUR PREFERRED COLOUR] Pearl, except that she calls it her Star Jewel. (You guess it's an anime thing.) It hangs from her neck on a chain, and if she gets too far away from it BAD THINGS HAPPEN, which may be one reason why she's passed out in the tent behind you.

A FOX SPIRIT lives in the Pearl as well, and is sort of her MAGICAL GIRL FAMILIAR. A couple of days ago, the fox told [Y/N] to fuse with her, in order to become a magical girl. You were understandably FREAKED THE HECK OUT, and flew there as fast as you could, but [Y/N] didn't want to escape; she wanted to fight the corrupted Gem, and defend her town.

So she did.

Now that strange fox is telling you a CORRUPTED OBSIDIAN is about to blow up your and Peridot's barn, and that unless you fuse with the fox and become a magical girl yourself you won't be able to stop her. Which leaves only one question ...

* * *

"Do you know who I am?" you ask the fox, your arms folded and your face showing a DROLL EXPRESSION.

On the inside, though, you're trying to keep it cool because you still feel like you're only PLAYING AT BEING LAPIS. You're asking partly because it sounds like something that Lapis would say, and partly because you want to see if the fox can tell.

The fox nods. "You are Lapis Lazuli, [Y/N]'s lover and dearest friend."

You blush. That wasn't the UNSETTLING REVEAL you were half hoping for, if only so you could stop worrying about who you are. But it's still embarrassing, the way she said that.

The fox says nothing after that, so you take A DEEP BREATH and continue. "You heard me tell [Y/N] about what I've been through. Right?"

"Yes." The fox nods again. "And I know that the thought of fusing with me must be scary and painful for you. The only reason I'm offering is because there's a chance that not fusing will be even worse for you."

"How do you know?!" You throw your arms up in exasperation, feeling very much like Lapis right now. "You keep saying things like that. You keep sounding like Sapphire. But you DON'T always know what you're talking about, because you ADMITTED that you just make guesses sometimes, the night that [Y/N] got sick!"

The fox nods. "So?"

"So TELL ME how you know this corrupted Gem is on its way here, or I SWEAR I'll-"

A BLAST OF WINTRY AIR hits your face, and makes the tent flaps rustle. You look up, towards where it came from, and see the nearest hill beginning to frost over.

Lapis' memories, of Gem purpose and function, come back to you. "That's a Snowflake Obsidian, isn't it."

The fox nods. "I can create duplicate instances of myself," she explains, "which can roam farther away from our Gem than I can."

"So, Holo-Pearls. Except that they're foxes."

She nods again. "Yes. We can share our senses, up to a certain distance. This is how I receive advance warning of corrupted Gem attacks. I apologize for being needlessly obtuse."

ANOTHER BLAST makes ice crystals form in your hair. When you look up this time, the hill you were watching is completely frozen over.

"Please hurry," the fox says.

You clench your hands into fists, annoyed with this fox for BEING RIGHT. "Tell me why you think I can't beat her on my own," you say, "and I'll tell you why you're wrong."

"Your powers are based on manipulating water," the fox GEMSPLAINS. "A Snowflake Obsidian's powers are based on freezing water and manipulating ice. In theory you could drop a small ocean on her and dispose of the resulting ice cube, but the collateral damage would ruin your home."

"Why do you think I would rather FUSE WITH SOMEONE I DISLIKE than be homeless?!" you shout, over the RELENTLESS BITING WINDS.

The fox does not answer, but looks behind herself at the SLEEPING FIGURE inside your tent. The one that you're still nervous about moving.

You're running out of options. "Can you hold her off while I go get the Crystal Gems?" you ask, wincing at the fact that it's come to this.

"No. And you don't have the time for that."

As she says this, a WHITE VORTEX crests the hill that got frozen. It looks like a HURRICANE, seen from orbit, but with a glossy black "eye." Snow and sleet blast you and the corn field, and you're glad that the harvest is over because none of it could have survived that.

The cold doesn't bother you. But the knowledge of WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO does, and you feel like it's mostly the fox's fault for not giving you better options. "I hate you," you tell her, your fists still clenched tight.

"That is fair. I strongly dislike you too, Lapis." She thumps her tail against the ground.

"Fuse with me," you say, through gritted teeth.

"Please decide on an activation phrase, to channel your will through the-"

"JUST FUSE WITH ME, ALREADY!" you shout, picking the fox up in both hands and shaking her up and down.

The fox MELTS, pouring into your body like LIQUID FIRE.

You SCREAM.


	2. Dismembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Fox!Lapis to get it on.

From the outside, [Y/N]'s magical girl transformation looked graceful and effortless. Almost EROTIC, even.

Yours is a lot more PAINFUL.

It feels like a cat DIGGING ITS CLAWS IN to climb on you, starting from your hands and working its way everywhere. You want to recoil, to keep it from touching your Gem, but you know that you have to go through with this.

You know that you're STRONGER than this animal.

Your new body takes form as a naked silhouette, contorted in pain, with BRISTLY FUR covering your forearms and lower legs. CLAWS extend out of them, at the same time as EARS and a FLUFFY TAIL sprout from you. Then your chest becomes UNNECESSARILY LARGE, and finally a set of gaudy clothes that DOESN'T QUITE COVER IT pops into being around you before the light of your fusion fades.

You touch down on all fours, SNARLING against the bitter cold and clutching your POINTED HAT WITH EARHOLES to your head. Then you hop to your REVERSE-JOINTED FEET, and take a better look at yourself.

Steven's dad made a concept album about you, called "WATER WITCH." That name comes back to you, as you examine this fusion. You definitely look like the HAT-WEARING, CAT-PETTING, BROOMSTICK-FLYING kind of magical girl, with a frilly black-and-indigo outfit that still doesn't cover your midriff. Except that you are A LITTLE BIT BEASTLY, with claws and paws and a cute overbite.

You SNARL again. You don't WANT to be cute. You feel powerful. INVINCIBLE. You feel like Jasper did, right after she fused with you. But that fox isn't going to turn the tables on you, oh no. You've got her RIGHT WHERE YOU WANT HER.

Which is why it startles you when she HOPS OUT OF [Y/N]'S GEM, clutching her spear in her muzzle.

You raise one furry arm, and half the water inside your barn's pond forms into a wall between you and the Obsidian. This blocks out some of the wind and snow, and helps the fox hear you when you shout "How the HECK did you get out here?!"

"That is one of my projections," the fox says, and her monotone voice comes from YOUR MOUTH. "Now, please claim your weapon."

You hold out your hand, and the naginata flies into your grasp. Then you twist it with both hands, and its blade sprouts into THIN, WATERY TENTACLES, somewhere between a broom's bristles and an anemone's tendrils.

You let go of it, and it hovers in place. So you hop on, and the Holo-Fox jumps on behind you. "How far can I get from your Pearl?" you ask, in Lapis' voice.

"You'll know when you're reaching the limit," you say in the fox's voice. "Please do not separate me the way [Y/N] has become separated."

You grin at the thought. PUNISHING her sounds fun, about now. But then you imagine staying fused with this fox to help her recover, and you growl from deep in your throat. "Got it."

Besides, you think. This fox is being VERY COOPERATIVE. It's like she's a natural s- you mean, FUSION PARTNER for you. She's in your shared mind, but she's just holding still in your grasp, letting you steer your shared body and make all the decisions for her.

After the trouble that Jasper gave you, you appreciate that kind of OBEDIENCE.

Your water wall is mostly FROZEN. You touch it with your claw tips and make it EXPLODE OUTWARD, then hurl the fragments and shards at the Obsidian, aiming for its Gem "eye."

The eye BLINKS, and an ice rock the size of your hat bounces off of it, leaving a black "bruise." But most of the fragments are caught in her STORM VORTEX, and begin swirling around her like Saturn's ICE RINGS.

(You remember how much fun those were, and briefly consider throwing ENCELADUS at her. There's no way you could fly out to get it in time, though, plus it'd flatten the entire state.)

The eye focuses on you, and narrows. SHARPENED ICE BOULDERS fly at you, and you speed into the air to dodge most of them, holding onto the broom with one hand so you can swat the others aside with your powers.

So far, so predictable. But if you'd wanted your water control turned against you, you could've gotten that WITHOUT fusing. "Tell me how to destroy her," you say in both voices, your eyes narrowed.

Your tail twitches as though by reflex, and like striking a match its tip ignites with a GHOSTLY PURPLE FLAME. You pick up the flame in one hand and turn it around, feeling the heat without being burned by it.

You grin. "Good girl," you tell the fox.

Straddling the broom with your legs, you strike up an extra ball of foxfire for your other hand, then CIRCLE-STRAFE the Obsidian, hurling flame into her vortex the whole way. The fireballs are unaffected by her harsh winds, and the ice boulders they pass through VAPORIZE.

You can't conjure them nearly fast enough, though. And the water that WAS in your pool is being pulled towards her, freezing into new chunks of ice on the way.

Time for plan B, you decide, now that you're getting the hang of your powers. Raising your tail high, you bring your hands up to it and charge up a CRACKLING ENERGY SPHERE, laughing maniacally the whole time. It quickly eclipses you and your broom in size, and-

SMACK.

You land on your butt, your GIANT ENERGY BLAST dissolving. A moment later your broom clatters on top of you, and the fox's projection lands on its feet just beside you. What the heck was that? Did the Obsidian just BASH YOU WITH A ROCK while you were charging your ultimate attack?! Shounen anime LIED to you!

You grab your broom and hop back to your feet, growling angrily up at Obsidian's storm as she narrows her eye at you. She sends a couple of small rocks at you, but you DEFLECT THEM WITH THE BROOMSTICK, twirling it one-handed as though it weighs nothing.

"This corrupted Gem is so FRUSTRATING," you snarl, and you can't tell which of you said that. "I'm through trying to use magic. It's time to TEAR HER APART!"

You spread your legs and arms, your tail swishing and keeping you balanced, and LEAP STRAIGHT AT THE OBSIDIAN. You knock one last chunk of ice aside on the way, before tossing your broomstick behind you and coming down on the eye of the storm like a wild animal.

It's almost as big as you are. Beneath the swirling storm vortex, THE OBSIDIAN'S FLESH is taut and rubbery. You bite and claw and tear at it, trying to cause it to rupture, as frost creeps over you and the eye looks at you in terror.

The cold STINGS. It stings your face, your teeth, all four of your paws, and your BOOBS where your dress has a window for them. They're kind of getting in the way while you're trying to maul her. But that just makes you angrier, and with a surge of effort you TEAR OFF A CHUNK of her cloud-like body in your pointed teeth, ripping open the wound with your claws.

The storm contracts, the orbiting ice shards closing in around you. Then they EXPLODE OUTWARD, digging into the ground and the walls of the barn, as the corrupted Obsidian POOFS.

You drop to all fours on the frosty grass, and a GLOSSY BLACK GEMSTONE with snowflake-like patterns hits the ground next to you. Thinking fast, you put it inside a blue bubble, then whack the top of it with your paw to send it wherever the fox's home is.

A light snow comes down all around you, all that remains of the Gem's storm.

You sniff at it disdainfully, then stop as your ears perk up. You just heard COUGHING from inside the tent.

You race there on all fours, as fast as your paws can take you.


	3. Discombobulated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, how does unfusing work again ... ?

"[Y/N]!" you cry. She's coughing into her hand, her head just slightly raised from the pillow. You hear the WARP PAD activate, in the distance, but ignore it.

Wait. [Y/N] can move her hand?!

You come closer to her, sniffing the chill air, still amazed at seeing "yourself" from the outside. Even though you're USED TO IT, what with having grown up with her. When did she get so adorable? So frail, and in need of protection?

... when is she going to stop COUGHING?

It sounds truly alarming, for a moment. Then she breathes in through her mouth, and sniffles. You remember being A YOUNG KIT, before you had a body made of light, and having a lot of trouble with cold weather. You guess it must be very cold here, for humans.

Speaking of which ...

"HAPPY UNBIRTHD- whoa!" You hear Steven call out to you and [Y/N], a second before slipping and falling on the frozen hillside. Your ears swivel and track him, without your having to think about it, and you can picture it down to his exact position.

A moment later you hear Amethyst's footsteps stop, right as they start crunching on FROSTY GRASS. "Good thing we didn't go for the ice cream cake," she says, and laughs.

Steven's footsteps pick up again, and get louder as he runs up to the tent. "Lapis! [Y/N]!" he says. "What happened? We got you some-"

"Stay back!" you say, jumping up on your HIND LEGS and holding the tent flap shut with your claws.

You don't want him to see you like this. You don't want him to REMEMBER you like this. You don't want him to know just how easily you gave in to your ... to the fox's words. Because if he knows you fused twice in two days, he's going to ship you with EVERYONE. Especially-

"HEY LAPIS! ARE YOU OKAAAAAAAY?!" Peridot calls out to you from the crest of the hill, next to Amethyst.

"I-" You stop, and put your free hand to your mouth. You realize you aren't speaking in both voices at once, anymore. What's coming out of your muzzle is SOMETHING ENTIRELY NEW.

How. How did this happen? When did Lapis lose concentration? When did she stop holding the fox down to get power from her, and instead become one with her on the inside? Was it when you heard [Y/N] cough, and started worrying for her safety? Is THAT what they both could agree on?!

"Lapis ... " [Y/N] coughs again. "Is that you?"

Stars. SHE doesn't know yet, either. Your tail stands straight up and bristles, and you clench your free paw into a fist as Amethyst shapeshifts outside the tent. A second later, you hear the familiar sounds of a CHILD-SIZED GEM boarding a sled, and whooshing down a snowy hill.

"Lapis!" Peridot cries, her tiny legs carrying her up to the tent. "Speak to me!"

"Is it Moonstone in there?" Amethyst asks, and shapeshifts back to herself.

No, you think, but it's GOING to be. You tell the other person inside of you to let go, and ...

Nothing.

You frantically search yourself, doing a mental inventory. Which parts are Lapis, and which are the fox? The fox was the "young kit," right? So those memories are hers! But the feelings are the same ...

The same sense of being trapped, in a form you can't stand and can't do anything in.

The same need to protect [Y/N], and do anything you can to help her be herself.

The same willingness to do ANYTHING, even fuse with someone you hate, when your back's to the wall.

Well, what about Lapis' LOVE for [Y/N]?! you think. She loves [Y/N] romantically, not like a sister! But try as you might ... you can't separate it. There's no part of you that's uncomfortable or shocked at what they did together, and there's no part of you that's not in awe of her. If anything, fusing has helped you appreciate her more.

You ... you don't want to lose that. You don't want to literally cease to exist. You want to stay like this, and love and protect [Y/N] properly! You want to-

"Lapis, I'm coming in!" Steven says.

OH STARS THEY'RE GOING TO SEE YOU

Thinking fast, you make your fox projection outside the tent speak to them. "Lapis is unavailable right now," the fox says, and she's not lying.

"Unavailable?" Through the fox's eyes, you see Peridot scrunch up her face. "What do you mean by THAT? And who WAS that talking in there?"

"We are experiencing technical difficulties," the fox says, and you mouth the words while starting to shake. "Please stand by."

[Y/N] SNEEZES, drawing your attention back to her. "A-are you-"

"Sssh!" You shush her as quietly as you can, and kneel at her side. "[Y/N], it's me. I've fused with ... Lapis and the fox had to fuse to take care of a monster."

"Oh ... I didn't know you could do that." Her eyes are wide, and taking in every part of you.

You blush. "Look, the problem is they can't unfuse. Steven, Peri, and Amethyst are out there, and I don't want them to see me like this!"

[Y/N] gives you a confused look. "Why not? I think you look good ... "

"I just don't, okay?! This is embarrassing!" You gesture down at the FURRY WITCH you've become. "Everyone knowing what we DID is embarrassing!"

"But you both did it with me already?" [Y/N] still looks confused. "I don't think they'll be surprised ... "

"Please just help me unfuse!" you beg her. How, exactly, she could do that, you don't know. But you're REALLY HOPING that she does.

The other Gems are talking amongst themselves, outside. Your ear swivels to track them, but then you see [Y/N] trying to sit up, flailing feebly with her hands before flopping back down and gasping for breath.

She groans. "I can still barely move ... "

"Here, let me help you." You take her hand in your soft, furry paws. "I can-" Fuse? Become MOONSTONE again? But you can't when you're like this ...

... right?

You start to feel airy and porous, like your BODY MADE OF LIGHT is preparing to fuse with [Y/N]'s flesh. You've never done it with her before ... but Lapis and the fox both have? And with [Y/N]'s kindness to help stabilize you, maybe you won't be clinging so tightly to each other, and will actually be able to let go?

Stars help you, this is starting to sound reasonable. Your body sure thinks it does.

"Um ... Lapis? I mean, um, 'Foxlapis?' You're starting to glow ... "

You wince. "You are too."

She laughs, and it sounds so ADORABLE. "We're going to fuse, aren't we?"

You realize you're blushing. "Yes, we are," you say. "Both of us."

She tries to reach up to you with her other hand. Saving her the trouble, you lean down and hug her.

Your last thought as a separate person is the FLASH OF LIGHT from inside the tent, that you see through your fox's eyes.


End file.
